Studies are directed to the mechanism of ocular pressure elevation in human primary open angle glaucoma. The sensitivity to corticosteroids, epinephrine and theophylline will be studied in the in vitro lymphocyte system. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Levene, R.Z., Bloom, J.N., and Kimura, R.: Fluorophotometry and the rate of aqueous flow in man. II. Primary open angle glaucoma. Arch. Ophthalmol. 94:444-447, 1976. Watanabe, H., Levene, R.Z., and Bernstein, M.R.: 6-Hydroxydopamine therapy in glaucoma. Trans. Am. Acad. Ophthalmol. and Otol. 83:OP69-OP77, 1977.